1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical mouse or cursor control device in which movement of the device over a passive grid surface controls the placement of a pointer in the memory of a system or the movement of a cursor on a visual display system, such as a computer screen. In particular, the invention relates to an improved optical detector system for an optical mouse which does not require differentiating circuits to determine state changes indicative of detector position.
2. Reference to Related Application
This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,380, issued June 14, 1988.